


Verdant Songbook

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Just To Be Clear: All Lyrics Posted In This Collection Are Written By Me, Original Soundtrack for my RWBY OCs, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A collection of song lyrics/poetry, because of course my RWBY OCs need their own soundtrack.





	1. A Peaceful Evening in Spring (Short Version)

~ Verdant Songbook ~

\- A Peaceful Evening in Spring (Short Version*) -

Sunlight filters down through the leaves  
As the trees  
Whisper sweet nothings to me

There, blowing in the breeze  
The hem of your skirt  
Flirts with your knees

And he's  
Holding onto his hat  
So it won't blow away

But, of course, the wind  
And its friend the hat  
Want to play

On a peaceful evening in Spring

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a longer version may or may not ever be posted, depending on whether I manage to compose more verses or not.
> 
> Additional notes: Yes, some of the linebreaks seem to be in odd places, and I would arrange them differently if this was meant to be a poem, but as they are lyrics, I've broken them up according to how I picture it being sung.


	2. Hymn of Darkness

~ Verdant Songbook ~

\- Hymn of Darkness -

Death dances in the Dust  
and blade and bullet  
and flirts with the finger  
that clenches on the trigger  
but hesitates to pull it.

Death glows red in the mask  
that covers the face  
of an amalgam of darkness,  
and sparkles green against  
the black of the wings  
of a more birdlike one.

Death seduces with swords  
and spears, more than words.  
With the swing of a mace,  
the stinging kiss of an arrow,  
or a whip's unforgiving embrace,

Death beckons,  
drawing the hunters down  
into the cold depths  
where those creatures can  
no longer reach them.

~oOo~


End file.
